Blast to the past
by Agent BM
Summary: Lucy and Kevin steal a time machine and go back in time to when their parents were kids, causing some mayhem along the way. I don't own wir, Lucy and Kevin belong to me. Please review, the more reviews i get depends on how fast i decide to write this story
1. Chapter 1

**Blast to the past **

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**The oc's Lucy and Kevin belong to me, not you. If you'd like to use them you'll have to ask me nicely. But until then here's the story**

Lucy and Kevin sat on the couch in their living room looking at an old photo album they found. The photo album had pictures of their parents when they were kids and the many things that happened to them

"These look so cool" said Kevin

"Mom and dad sure had some interesting lives" said Lucy

Rancis and Vanellope came into the house with bags of groceries

"Kids can you help me and daddy with the groceries?" asked Vanellope

"In a minute mom" said Kevin

"What're you kids looking at?" asked Rancis

"Just an old photo album we found in the garage" said Lucy

"Photo album, let me see that" said Rancis before taking the photo album

Rancis and Vanellope looked through the photos

"Oh yes i remember all of these, back when we lived in sugar rush 1" said Vanellope

"Oh yes, crazy times those were, remember the terminators?" asked Rancis

"Don't remind me" said Vanellope

"Terminators?" asked Lucy

"Long story, little tip kids, don't visit a game unless you know whats in it" said Vanellope

"Yes mom" said the kids

"Oh look, it's our first vacation" said Rancis

"That was crazy" said Vanellope

"Not as crazy as beezle and her experiments" said Rancis

"And here's my favorite, our wedding day" said Vanellope pointing to a picture of her and Rancis getting married

"That sure was nice" said Rancis

"Wow, you 2 had some interesting lives years ago" said Kevin

"That was back when i was the leader of sugar rush and me and your dad were just boyfriend and girlfriend. We had some crazy times, like our vacations, those enemies i made, the being trapped in an elevator" said Vanellope

"Don't remind me about that, i still have nightmares sometimes" said Rancis

Vanellope punched his shoulder

"That was years ago, i got over my fears and so should you" said Vanellope

(The next day)

The 2 were walking out of the game towards the far end of the station

"So Kevin what is it we're doing?" asked Lucy

"We're gonna get a time machine, come on wouldn't it be cool to see mom and dad's lives in the old game?" asked Kevin

"Well yes but what if we mess something up? Or someone mistakes us for our parents, i mean we look almost like them" said Lucy

"You worry too much sis, it's not like we're gonna stop them from meeting, they'll meet and fall in love eventually" said Kevin

"Yes but-

"Lucy just trust me, have i ever been wrong? Don't answer that" said Kevin

"Well where're we gonna get a time machine anyway?" asked Lucy

"From the only game i know with multiple time machines" said Kevin

(Super Back to the Future Trilogy)

The 2 went towards Doc Brown's house where out front multiple delorean time machines were parked. Kevin grabbed some trash from the trash can in front of the house

"Gross, what do you need that stuff for?" asked Lucy disgusted

Kevin went to a delorean time machine and threw the trash into a Mr. Fusion device on the back

"Fuel for the machine, get in, i'm driving" said Kevin

Lucy and Kevin boarded the delorean and started it up.

"Where should we start?" asked Kevin

"Surprise me" said Lucy

Kevin punched in a date at random, around Early 2013 and flew the car up in the air

"Next stop the past" said kevin

Doc Brown stepped out of his house and saw the car about to fly away

"Jumping jiggawatts kids, what're you doing to my delorean?" asked Brown

"We're just borrowing it" said Kevin

"Don't worry we'll bring it back" said Lucy

Kevin flew the delorean at 88 mph and went back to the past

**That's it for the first chapter, expect some flashbacks from my previous stories among other things. See you next time and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone i'm back to present to you another chapter of Blast to the past. **

The 2 went through time back to the year 2013 in the Original sugar rush. They landed right by the starting line

"So this is the original game, feels good to be back" said Lucy

"It seems we're at the starting line, let's take a look around shall we?" asked Kevin

Kevin drove the delorean onto the track before running into a giant robot leg

"What the hell did i just hit?" asked Kevin

Kevin backed up and saw he ran into the harvester robot from the game Terminator salvation. The harvester picked them up. Lucy screamed

"Ok bad day to come here" said Kevin

Kevin backed the car away out of the harvesters hand and quickly drove away. The harvester released 2 mototerminators after them. The 2 almost crashed into the sugar rush racers who were trying to sneak out of the game

"Was that a delorean?" Asked Candlehead

"Yeah I think it is" said Vanellope

"Maybe it's lost" said Taffyta

"Kevin get us the hell out of here" shouted Lucy

"Ok hang on" said Kevin

they went 88 mph and went back to November 2012. They ended up in the middle of the race that changed Vanellope's life in the movie.

"Hey look it's a delorean" shouted Rancis

"What is that doing in here this is our race?" Asked Taffyta

Lucy looked in the rear view mirror and saw Vanellope behind them

"Looks like mom could use a boost" said Lucy

"Glitch?" Asked Kevin

"Glitch" said Lucy

kevin slowed down to let Vanellope pass. Candlehead ignited cherry bombs on the cake they were on. Kevin sped up and bumped Vanellope's kart up further. Vanellope looked behind her. The kids waved to her and she awkwardly waved back. The 2 glitched her across the cake ramp before flying away

"I say our job there is done" said Kevin

Lucy punched in another date on the machine

"Next stop the future" said Lucy

The car sped off into another point in time just as the cybugs started popping out of the ground

**Sorry for the short chapter but this is all I got**


	3. Chapter 3

The car went back a few more years in the past and landed in the middle of town at night

"We went the wrong way" said Lucy

"I know i know" said Kevin

"What year are we in anyway?" asked Lucy

Kevin banged on the time curcuit board but it wasn't responding

"Stupid time circuits, i can't tell where we are, or when" said Kevin

Lucy banged her hand on the machine and it turned back on. They were in the year 2008, Vanellope's birthday

"Hey look it's mom's birthday" said Kevin

"I wonder what her birthdays were like in the past" said Lucy

The 2 heard a loud stomping noise

"What was that?" asked Lucy

"Probably just an explosion or something" said Kevin

The noise grew bigger

"Ok i think it's getting closer" said Lucy

The 2 stepped out of the car and saw candy citizens running away in fear

"Run for your lives, the glitch is coming" shouted a candy cane person

"Mom's not scary enough to scare a whole town" said Kevin

The 2 looked behind them and saw their mom. She was a huge giant with Angry glowing red eyes lighting up the night sky

"Run you pathetic people, run or Vanellope will crush you" shouted Vanellope angrily

Vanellope looked down at her future kids and moved closer to them. The 2 quickly went back into the delorean and tried to start it

"Why's mom in a bad mood?" asked Kevin scared

"Mom's not in a bad mood Kevin, She's a monster" said Lucy scared

"Hang on we're getting out of here" said Kevin

Before Kevin could drive away Vanellope grabbed the car and lifted it up to her eyes. The 2 screamed. Vanellope looked through the windshield at her kids and growled

"Funny looking car, Vanellope will throw you off in distance" said Vanellope

A gumball was shot at her from a tank on the ground

"Take her down men" shouted King Candy

A few more tanks driven by oreos fired gumballs at Vanellope's face. A few jets flew in and fired sweet seekers at her

"Vanellope deal with car later, Vanellope now crush army" Shouted Vanellope

Vanellope set the car down and grabbed a jet. The pilot ejected before Vanellope threw the jet at a tank. The kids drove away from the area

"What the fudge is going on here, why's mom a monster?" asked Kevin

"I don't know, maybe she or dad will know" said Lucy

Lucy took a picture of Vanellope with her phone while Kevin entered their time into the time circuits. Kevin drove 88 mph and went back to his normal time

**In case you're wondering what's happening here and why she's a monster, read my story Vanellope's birthday rampage, that'll explain everything and will be updated real soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Rancis was washing his kart when he was blinded by a bright light. A delorean drove up and almost hit him. Rancis saw his kids exit the vehicle

"Hey dad" said Lucy

"Hey kids, ok quick question where'd you get this car and why were you driving it?" asked Rancis

"the back to the future game" said Kevin

"And we were just you know, time travelling" said Lucy

"Well where'd you go?" asked Rancis

"When you and mom were kids" said Kevin

"Now that you mention it i suddenly remember seeing this car in my life during my childhood" said Rancis

"Well we had some questions about where we went that we wanted to ask you" said Lucy

"Yeah what's that?" asked Rancis

Lucy showed Rancis a couple pictures she took of the Harvester and the giant Vanellope

"Oh yeah, i remember these, step in the garage and i'll tell you what those are about" said Rancis

The kids moved the delorean into the garage and Rancis closed the door

"Ok kids, start talking, what do you wanna know about those things you saw?" asked Rancis

"What's this giant robot and why was it in the game?" asked Lucy

"Harvester, it's a terminator designed to capture humans" said Rancis

"That's a terminator?" asked Lucy

"The biggest one that existed at the time, that thing and it's buddies tried invading our game back in 2013" said Rancis

"Why?" asked the kids

"I don't know, your mom handled it while me and the other racers hid in game central station" said Rancis

"What about monster mom?" asked Kevin

"I wish you kids didn't have to see that" said Rancis

"Why?" asked Lucy

"You know mom used to be hated right?" asked Rancis

"Yes" said the kids

"Well her birthdays well, they were torture to her. Every year king candy would give a bag of gold coins to whoever could torture her first. I felt bad for her, of course i wouldn't have hurt her no but, everyone else did. That picture you took happened on a day no one wants to remember, not even Vanellope remembers it" said Rancis

"What happened?" asked Lucy

"You really wanna know?" asked Rancis

"Yes dad we wouldn't be asking these questions if we didn't wanna know" said Kevin

"Ok i'll tell you. That year king candy threw a fake birthday party for Vanellope, he pranked her by pouring every disgusting thing in the arcade he could get a hold of. Well your mom found some evil magic books in the trash one day and cast a spell on herself that made her a giant monster" said Rancis

"What happened after that?" asked Kevin

"It's been so many years, my memory isn't as good as it used to be, not since me and your mom's vacation to Mario world but that's another story" said Rancis "Sometimes i wish i could've been able to help Nelly during her birthdays, but i'm afraid even if i could go back in time there wouldn't be anything i could do"

Kevin opened the garage door and climbed into the deloreans passenger seat while Lucy got in the drivers seat

"Wait kids where're you going?" asked Rancis

"We're gonna change some history, we'll be back for dinner" said Lucy

"Wait kids i don't think you should-

Lucy drove the car out of the garage and back to the past

"Why do i have a bad feeling about what's gonna happen?" asked Rancis to himself

Doc Brown came up to Rancis with a piece of paper

"Are you the father to those kids?" asked Doc

"Yeah why?" asked Rancis

Doc gave Rancis the paper

"I don't think i'll be getting that delorean back, best you pay to keep it, i can always build another one" said Doc

Rancis looked at the bill and was shocked

"$5,000 dollars?!" asked Rancis

"Yeah, that's how much it'll cost to build a new one" said Doc

Rancis sighed

"Will you take a check?" asked Rancis


	5. Wrong times

(Herschel's Flix, the past)

"So do you got any plans for tonight?" asked Herschel to Sticky

"Well no why?" asked Sticky

"Because i was wondering if you would like to-

A bright flash lit up the area and the delorean ran over Sticky

"Oh my god are you alright?" asked Herschel to sticky

"Oh we're so sorry we're from the future and don't know where we're going to land" said Lucy before driving away

"Kevin why're we here shouldn't we be helping mom in the past?" asked Kevin

"I'm hungry and I heard there's a good burger joint here" said Lucy

"You took us to the wrong year for burgers?" asked Kevin

"Yeah you want one, i'm buying" said Lucy

"Get me a milkshake and chili fries with that" said Kevin

(One trip to Taffyta's restaurant later)

"Ok now we go help mom" said Kevin

"Stupid time circuits, why'd we steal this one this one must be busted" said Lucy

"Well let's just hope we get lucky with where we're going" said Kevin

The delorean went to 88 mph and went back in time again into a field where there mom was collecting food king candy banned. She collected the last of the food before she was run over by her future kids.

"What the fudge are you 2 doing?" asked Vanellope angrily "You just made me lose the food i was gonna sell"

"Sorry mom no time to talk" said Lucy

"Mom i'm not your mom i don't have kids" shouted Vanellope

Lucy brushed Vanellope away with the windshield wipers and went back in time

"Damn kids" said Vanellope angrily as she brushed chocolate dirt off her hoodie and went to get more food

The car came out of the time stream and landed back where they first started on their journey when they crashed into a t-1 terminator

"We're back where we started" said Kevin

"I know i know we're in robot country" said Lucy

The car crashed into a t-600 terminator. The terminator saw them and tried to break the glass on the windshield

"Get that thing off of us" shouted Kevin

The terminator broke the windshield and grabbed Lucy's neck and started to choke her

"Hey get your ugly hands off my sister" shouted Kevin angrily as he took the wheel and steered in all directions trying to make it lose it's grip. The terminator lost it's grip and it's arm fell off. Kevin ran over the machine over and over until it's glowing red eyes went out. Lucy took the arm off her neck

"A little souvenir" said Lucy

"We better get that windshield fixed" said Kevin

"Let's pay grandpa a little visit" said Lucy

The car drove away from the machine and towards the rainbow bridge to the fix it felix jr. game


	6. Chapter 6

After paying Felix to fix the windshield during a break, the 2 went back in time to help their mom

"That's $20 we'll never see again" said Lucy

"Well if it means helping mom out it's worth it" said Kevin

"Let's see year is 2004, who tortured mom this year and with what?" asked Lucy

(Nesquik sand pits)

Vanellope was sinking into the nesquik sand while Crumbelina and King Candy watched from a safe distance

"You did well, you've definitely earned your reward" said King Candy

"Yes i did" said Crumbelina

The delorean hovered slowly into the pit and Kevin pulled Vanellope into the car

"Hey wait who're you, what're you doing?" asked King candy angrily

Kevin shut the door and cleaned his mom up

"You ok?" asked Kevin

"Thank you Thank you Thank you so much, i don't know how that happened i just woke up in there" said Vanellope

"It's ok, we're gonna take you home now, don't worry we know where you live but we won't tell anyone, trust us" said Lucy

Vanellope remained quiet throughout the ride back home. The 2 dropped her off at the front of the mountain

"Thank you whoever you are, what're your names?" asked Vanellope

"You don't need to know those right now, don't worry you'll see us again soon" said Lucy before flying the car into the future

"Thank you" said Vanellope before going inside

(2005)

The 2 saved their mom from being beaten up by gloyd. The 2 beat Gloyd up with baseball bats

"Ok stop you win i surrender" said Gloyd weakly

The 2 flew away in their delorean while Vanellope glitched home. King Candy watched the car drive off into the sky and towards the next year

"There's something strange about that car, and it's pilots" said King Candy

(2006)

The car was repeatedly running over Taffyta

"This is for running me over" shouted Vanellope

"Make it stop MAKE IT STOP!" shouted Taffyta

(2009)

The car crashed into candleheads house

"MY HOUSE, WHAT'RE YOU 2 DOING?" asked Candlehead who was torturing Vanellope

"Stealing her from you" said Kevin as he threw Vanellope into the back seat

"See you in the future" said Lucy

(2010)

"Help, somebody help me I can't swim" screamed Vanellope who was drowning in a lemonade lake thanks to king candy

"No way that flying car can help her this time" said King Candy

The delorean flew over the lake. Lucy opened the door ready to jump in

"You got this?" asked Kevin

"I can swim don't worry" said Lucy before jumping out of the car

"Please help me" screamed Vanellope

Vanellope sank into the lake running out of air. The last thing she saw before passing out was an arm reaching to grab her. Lucy pulled her mom to the surface where Kevin was hovering the car over the lemonade. Lucy climbed into the back seat and lyed her mom down while Kevin flew the car somewhere safe

"Dammit, how're those kids always one step ahead of me?" asked King Candy angrily

"I got the information about that car you asked for your majesty" said Bill holding a few papers

King candy grabbed the papers

"Delorean time machine?"

(With the kids)

"How's mom?" asked Kevin before driving into diet cola mountain

"She's not breathing, i'm trying to revive her" said Lucy

Lucy pressed her hands into Vanellope's stomach a few times

"Come on mom please wake up" said Lucy

Vanellope opened her eyes and started coughing up lemonade

"Where am i?" asked Vanellope

"You're safe, just relax" said Kevin

Vanellope began shivering. Lucy covered her up with a blanket that was under Kevins seat

"Thank you, i thought i was gonna die, i've never been so scared in my life" said Vanellope "Why do you keep helping me, why do i only see you on my birthdays?"

"Let's just say you're very important to us, and we can't afford to have you killed" said Lucy

"You don't know this yet but you're very important to this game, we can't give you too much information right now, you're just gonna have to wait" said Kevin

"Ok" said Vanellope

"We have to go now, we'll see you in a year" said Lucy

"Do you really have to go?" asked Vanellope

"I'm afraid we do, don't worry you'll see more of us in the future" said Kevin

Vanellope climbed into her bed and went to sleep. The kids drove the delorean out of the cave to their next destination

(2011)

Adorabeezle had Vanellope buried in the snow in the ice cream mountains. King Candy and a few of his troops were hiding in the snow with tranquilizer darts and equipment to tow the delorean when it arrived.

"Right on schedule" said King Candy as the delorean landed in the snow

Lucy and kevin stepped out of the car and began to dig Vanellope out of the snow

"Oh it's so great to see you guys" said Vanellope

"Hang on we'll get you out in a moment" said Kevin

The 2 got Vanellope out of the snow but the minute they did the hidden troops fired the tranq darts at the 3

"Anyone feeling sleepy?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah i could use a nap" said Kevin

"goodnight" said Lucy

The 3 collapsed in the vanilla ice cream snow

"Bring them to the fungeon, and have that car impounded" said King Candy

When the 3 woke up they found themselves locked up in the fungeon. Vanellope was attached to a glitch proof chain while Kevin and Lucy were attached to normal chains.

"Where are we?" asked Kevin

"We're in the fungeon, the worst place to be locked up in this game" said Vanellope sadly

"Oh great, because of your stupidity Kevin we're now IN JAIL" shouted Lucy

"MY STUPIDITY, You're the one who wanted to help her out" shouted Kevin

"You're the one who wanted to steal a time machine" shouted Lucy

"You found the photo album" shouted Kevin

"QUIET!" shouted Vanellope

The 2 shut up

"I've been holding this question in my mind for years and i want it answered NOW! Who are you 2 and why do you only appear only on my birthday?" asked Vanellope

"It's complicated you wouldn't understand" said Lucy

"I think i will understand, tell me who you are NOW!" shouted Vanellope

"You really wanna know?" asked Kevin

"Yes" said Vanellope

"She was gonna find out eventually, just didn't think it'd be today. My names Lucy Fluggerbutter and this is my brother Kevin Fluggerbutter, we're from the future, the year 2029 to be exact. You may find this hard to believe but you're our mom" said Lucy

"I'm a mom in the future? But how if i'm-

"Next year something amazing will happen to you, we wish we could say it but we can't, it might affect the future" said Kevin

"Well who am i married to in the future can you at least tell me that?" asked Vanellope

"Rancis Fluggerbutter" said Lucy

"Rancis? Well we do like each other, and that does explain why you 2 look like us but i just though that was a coincedence" said Vanellope

"We came back here in a time machine, the car that we've saved you in for the past few years. We found a photo album of you and dad in the garage and we just wanted to see the times you 2 had in the past, we learned about your birthdays after a scary experience and well here we are now" said Lucy

"Well that answers that question" said Vanellope "Now we just need to get out of here"

"We're in glitch proof chains we can't escape" said Kevin

"No i'm in a glitch proof chain you're in regular chains" said Vanellope

"Wait we're in regular chains?" asked Kevin

"Yeah you are" said Vanellope

"Glitch" said the 2

the 2 glitched out of their chains and unlocked Vanellope's chain with a key hanging from the wall

"How did you-

"We get that from our mom" said Kevin

Lucy went to the door but it was locked

"Fudge it's locked, how're we gonna get out of here?" asked Lucy

"There is one way out but it's not a good way" said Vanellope

"What is it?" asked Kevin

(Spongebob reference coming up here)

Vanellope opened a secret door she discovered in the fungeon once

"The perfume department" said Vanellope scared

"The perfume department?" asked the twins

"Don't ask why it's there, but at the end of it is an impound lot where impounded vehicles are held. The time machine is most likely there" said Vanellope

"Let's do this" said Lucy

"Try to avoid the sprays, they aren't pretty" said Vanellope

The 2 ran into the perfume department at full speed. The employees noticed them and tried to spray them with perfume that made them cough

"This stuff smells awful" shouted Lucy

"Tell them that" shouted Vanellope

"It's not awful it's pretty" said a worker

The 3 ran in different directions throughout the store being blasted by perfume. Kevin and Lucy collapsed from all the perfume. Vanellope grabbed their arms and dragged them to the exit. The 3 gasped for air when they reached the end

"Don't tell me i don't love you kids in the future" said Vanellope

"We won't mom" said Kevin

The 3 snuck around the impound lot through a ton of cars and karts that either belonged to the police or were impounded from citizens. The 3 reached the delorean and climbed inside

"We're gonna drop you off and then we're going home" said Lucy

Kevin tried to start the car

"Come on work you piece of junk" said Kevin angrily

"Hey you kids freeze" shouted King Candy

The engine turned on and Kevin drove the car out of the impound lot at full speed

"Damn the car won't fly" said Kevin angrily

"Well drive then" said Vanellope

King candy and Wynchell and Duncan were in pursuit of the 3 prisoners

"Don't let them get away" shouted King Candy

The donut cops sped up after the car

"Donuts on our tail" said Lucy

"I got this" said Kevin

Kevin slowed the car down enough to let the 2 catch up. When they were right next to the kart Kevin bumped their bikes which caused them to crash into a chocolate milk pond

"I knew that was gonna happen" said Duncan

"Oh did you really?" asked Wynchell angrily

"Yes because stuff like this always happens to us" said Duncan

"Oh really?" asked Wynchell angrily

"Yes really" said Duncan angrily

(Back with the group)

King candy was hot on their tail

"I can't shake him" said Kevin

"Hang on, give me the wheel" said Vanellope

Vanellope grabbed the wheel and drove the car into gumball gorge.

"Hey look what i found in the glove box" said Lucy holding a revolver

"Give me that, i got an idea" said Vanellope

Vanellope stuck her arm out the window and aimed at a gumball dispenser. She fired one shot and the glass started to crack. The gumballs poured out one by one onto the track. The 3 sped off the track before the gumballs landed, King Candy wasn't so lucky. He got buried under a pile of huge gumballs. He pushed them away and was badly injured. He raised his good arm up in the air and screamed

"You haven't seen the last of me GLITCH and WHOEVER YOU 2 ARE!" shouted King candy angrily

(Diet cola mountain)

The kids were dropping their mom off at her home. Kevin refueled the Mr. Fusion with lollipops while Vanellope was saying goodbye to her kids

"Well its been great meeting you 2, its a shame i won't get to see you again for a few years" said Vanellope

The kids gave their mom a hug. Vanellope tearfully hugged them back

"We love you mom" said the kids

"I love you too kids, i'll see you in the future" said Vanellope as she wiped her tears

The kids got back into the car and Lucy punched in a date into the time circuit board

"Bye mom" said Lucy

Vanellope waved to her kids one last time as the car soared into the sky and into the future. The kids landed back in their house. The kids exited the machine and went inside

"Mom Dad we're home" said Lucy

"Hey kids, heard you got a new time machine" said Vanellope from the kitchen

"Yeah" said Lucy

"Well i hope you like it because we had to buy it from the guy who built it" said Vanellope

"Cool" said Kevin "We have our own time machine"

"It cost 5 grand, that's coming out of your allowance and you're grounded for stealing a car" said Rancis

"What?!"

"But i'm glad you kids helped me during my birthdays all those years ago" said Vanellope

"You remembered that?" asked Lucy

"I have a good memory. And lucky for you i have a lot of money saved from my days as president. So i won't cut your allowance too much, but you're grounded for the night for stealing the car in the first place" said Vanellope

"Sorry mom, we were just curious about your lives" said Kevin

"Well if you want to know something about me or your father you could've just asked us, now where're the keys?" asked Vanellope

"In the car why?" asked Lucy

Rancis and Vanellope went outside and boarded the time machine

"Where're you going?" asked Kevin

"We're just making a few trips through time, kids aren't the only ones who can have fun" said Rancis

"We'll be back in a couple hours, or a few minutes to you kids" said Vanellope

The car lifted off the ground and blasted off into the sky. The car went through time leaving flaming skidmarks in the sky

"Wonder where they're going?" asked Lucy

"Who cares, let them have their fun, we've had ours" said Kevin

**_The End_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the story, please review and fave or something, i just spent 2 hours writing this chapter. See you all real soon_**


End file.
